Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-79.112.224.210-20140901204834
YES, I FOUND IT. The connection between Black Widow and the fire at the Lodge. So the fire was all "UberA"s plan ! She wanted to lure Alison in order to catch her, the Black Veil knew about the fake party. RedCoat #1 talked to Mona on the phone. (Red Coat #1 had a voice changer or however is called, lol ). She ("UberA") blackmailed Wilden to burn down the Lodge, he didn't have the courage to do it. Meanwhile, Jenna, Shana and Nigel were there at Melissa's orders. Jenna was walking with Nigel looking for Alison. Shana wasn't on Ali's team anymore by that time, she found Wilden while investigating the Lodge, she took Wilden's coat and gloves to protect herself and burned the Lodge as revenge for Alison ( this wasn't a part of the plan ). After that, Toby is in the forest, he sees Jenna. Nigel hits him thinking it was Wilden or someone else, and he drops the lighter that Shana gave him moments before. RedCoat sees the fire from the plane, tells the pilot to land nearby, gets out of the plane and rushes to save the girls. But who is this RedCoat? Alison. The whole "plane thing" was Ali's and CeCe's plan. CeCe takes the fault, Alison saves the girls, and they think CeCe is evil. Seeing that Alison is still not showing up, the Black Widow decides to save the girls, because her reign over their lifes is still not over. She manages to help Aria, Emily and Mona, while Hanna was left because Black Veil saw Ali coming, and runs away because she's not prepared to fight with her. But she burns herself on the body, she lefts her red coat ( Black Veil is RedCoat #2 this moment ) burning, she droped the mask while running ( she hides her identity ). The Black Veil is also helped by someone, and of course she got the girls out with his help. Alison saves Hanna as she's the only one left. Then, Ali leaves and Spencer comes. A few moments before, Jenna saw the fire and knew the girls were inside but because she had problems with the eyes, she burned herself and Nigel took her. Later, Wilden walks by the lake, thinking to go to the Lodge, he thinks that Shana killed the girls. CeCe followed him to the shore, had a little fight, and eventually ended up with CeCe killing Wilden to protect Alison. But here is the thing : Wilden was never the really bad guy. The Black Veil made him that way. And I will explain the thing with Shana. No, she wasn't really "A", but working as it on her own. In season four, we thought that she's on Alison's side, but she wasn't in fact. It was Mona not "A" who took her to Rosewood Sign because she found out that Shana burned the Lodge. Shana got scared and ran away. Later, Ezra finds her in Georgia. Shana knew that Alison is in New York because of Jenna. Jenna had also a helper, wich was Sydney, and Jenna asked Sydney to find Alison. Why Shana wanted to give Ali the money? She wanted to know where she was, but because she was on the run, she wasn't able to find her. That night, Shana went to New York, and she followed Noel Kahn to the place Ali was. Ezra found the girls because he was also following Shana ! He thought it was suspicious that she was in love with Jenna, but Jenna was blind because of Alison and Shana was also helping Alison. In Rosewood, she never had the chance to kill Alison with the girls as witnesses. That's why she didn't shot Ali in Rosewood. I will also explain the Ravenswood thing. Yes, there were three RedCoats. CeCe, Alison and Black Veil. So Alison sees the third RedCoat aka Black Veil taking Emily. Ali calls CeCe rapidly, wich was at Ezra's lair, to go to the Sawmill where she saw Black Veil ( the place where the girls were was close to the Sawmill ) wearing a RedCoat and leaving Emily. This was also "UberA"s plan, to lure Alison to Emily. CeCe was there to distract RedCoat #3, she and Ali are blonde, and she was wearing an Ali mask to confuse "A" even more. The girls saw Alison running to the Sawmill, they follow her. When they got there, RedCoat #3 was running away and we see her just a second in the show, just after the girls entered in the building. Alison saves Emily, Aria noticed CeCe, has a fight with her and CeCe falls. I don't know how, but CeCe managed to drag behind some boxes or otherway, I have no idea what she did lol. Is it just me, or what I just told makes sense and I solved three big mysteries that were left behind, lmfao?